Portable electronic devices or portable electronic devices increasingly have a plurality of different wireless radios. As the portable electronic device moves around, for example as a user of the device travels from home to work, one or more of the radios may gain or lose connectivity. However, as the portable electronic device moves through the environment it is difficult to predict the future connectivity of the portable electronic device.
The portable electronic device may determine one or more connectivity characteristics, such as a signal strength received from a transmitter to predict connectivity, however the received signal strengths are a result of complex interactions with the environment, including for example multipath fading, occlusions and other factors. As a result, it is difficult to use changes in signal strength as a predictor of future connectivity. For example, a decrease in the strength of a received signal does not necessarily mean that connectivity will be lost, as it may be the result of one or more environmental factors which may quickly change.
It would be desirable to be able to provide a prediction of available radio connectivity on a portable electronic device at some time in the future.